


Dwalins Angel

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf lovers [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 10 years before quest, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy, aragorns parents, dwalin is a big teddy bear, dwalins past, dwarflings, painful past, referance to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin finds a dwarf woman who's been abused and abandoned with 2 children and he saves her...along the way he falls in love with her and the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. savior

It was early morning on the edge of the misty mountain range..sun was rising in the east as it did every morning. The sky filled with the beautiful colors of pinks and soft purples as stars faded before the emerging sun upon the horizon. The forest that laid along the edge of the mountain range was slowly waking as the soft fog lifted from its lowly slumber , releasing its chilly hold upon the land once again to the morning. Deer made their way gently through the trees nibbling on the fresh dewy grass as the fawns frolicked, stretching thier legs from slumbering next to thier parents in the night...suddenly a scream shattered the peace and made the deer bolt for safety.A lone orc was hunting and nothing wanted to be in its path..another scream filled the air..a womans, filled with fear and pain.

"Get back flea bitten dog..or ill cut off your reason for breeding..son of a she cur." a small woman stood with her feet APART holding a dagger in each hand staring at the orc as it drew closer to her. He lifted his nose in the air smelling it and then lowered it as he smiled at her evily.

"Fear..how nice. " he said with a chilling laugh. " Im going to enjoy this ..dwarf.. killing you and that whelp behind you." he started advancing again. The dwarf braced herself ..praying that she didnt falter..she had to fight so her daughter could live. He got closer as the woman tried to lunge for him..he swerved to the right away from her dagger thinking..how pathetic.. and right into the path of an arrow that was shot from the child that was behind her, into his throat. He fell down gurgling on his own blood..the light in his confused eyes fading fast... he swung his club with the last of his dying strength at the womans legs and heard a most satifying crack as she screamed and fell to the earth in agony...then he died.

"Momma!" the little dwarfling cried as she rushed over to her mother who was gasping and holding her leg that had been broken. "Momma.. please ok..im scared." She knelt there next to her crying hard as her mother slowly reached up with one hand touching the childs head trying to soothe her.

"Shhh..its ok ..miz berch( my daughter).. ill be fine..just help me up...lets get out of here before others show up." She took a deep breath and using the childs shoulders levered herself up off the ground trying to contain a scream as they hobbled away from the orc body..putting as much distance between them and it. They traveled for several miles before she couldnt take the agony anymore and collapsed onto the ground. The girl whimpered as her mother fell to the ground. There was a cry of rage in the distance..orcs..they had found thier dead comrade and were furious. The woman knew they would be found SOON..looking at her frightened daughter she knew what she had to do.

"Listen love. You have to go..before they find you."The child started to shake her head in denial." You must run..far as you can.. dont look back..you must go." the woman started to push the girl away trying to force her to go.With one last push as she roared at the girl "RUN..NOW!" the child jumped up and ran as fast as she could with tears stinging her eyes, through the eerie forest as the sound of orcs drew closer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of hooves filled the forest air as a large dwarf made his way along a trail..when suddenly there was the sound of orc screams filling the air making him pause and listen as he pulled his axe off his back from its place. He looked around searching for the direction it was coming from when without any warning a dwarfling burst through some bushes crying hard as she ran. She had dark reddish hair that was bound in a single braid down her back and her clothes looked like it had seen better days. Upon seeing him she stopped ..staring at him with fear and whimpering as she started to back up from him.

"Wait child..do not run. I will not harm you..please dont run." He saw her fear and tried to speak gently as not to frighten her...she paused for a moment. Another scream tore through the air ..the orcs caught a scent and they were excited. The girl looked behind from where she had come at the sound then looking back at him she bolted straight for him.

"Help..help please" she threw herself into his arms crying hard.and grasping at his coat in terror." Momma needs help..theyre going to get her..Please..save her sir."He held the sobbing child in his arms as rage came over him at the childs words.

"Show me child" he growled. She looked up at him as hope replaced the fear that was in her eyes. He quickly mounted his horse and pulled the child behind him ..racing off in the direction that the child pointed towards. As the ground rushed under them the girl took a look at the man in front of her. He was tall even by dwarven standards..he had dark hair that was crowned by a bald spot that had tattoos etched upon it. His features were grim ..and yet it didnt bring terror to her heart unlike other men did..she felt safe for once.

As they got closer he saw a woman on the ground cowering in terror as three orcs surrounded her laughing wickedly as they drew closer to her. He didnt even stop as he leapt from the saddle wielding his great battle axe..swinging mightily at the foul smelling beasts.. beheading one..cleaving another almost in half..and spinning around he slashed at the others chest. The battle was finished before the girl brought the horse to a stop. Turning around he saw a dwarf woman lying on the ground looking at him in awe and fear as she started to back away on the ground from him. she probaly would of clawed herself away if the child hadnt ran over to her crying as she fell into her mothers arms that clutched the child to her. He stood in shock as he gazed at the woman. She had dark mahogany hair that looked like someone had taken a hatchet to..bruises that covered her face that framed the most beautiful eyes that looked like dark gold...and she was very pregnant. He knew he had to be careful so as not to spook her any further than she already was.

"Dont be afraid...Im here to help. The lass found me and brought me here." He softly spoke to her..not getting close to her..holding up his hands to see he meant no harm to her. Her eyes never leaving his..she choked out.. thank you.. he just nodded his head at her and tried to appear non threatning . He noticed her cringing in pain as she shifted her leg and he became even more concerned. "May i please come closer miss..i noticed your injured and i would like to see what i can do to fix it." his gruff voice washed over her..chasing some of her fear away before it. He saw her give him the okay and he slowly eased towards her so as not to frighten her. " Names Dwalin...at yur service lassies." he bowed his head at the woman and child as he settled at her side." You are?"

"I..Im..Im ..Amari and this is my daughter Vakita." her voice was raspy like she had been screaming alot..yet with a hint of being rich and smooth like the finest ale. The sound flowed over him with its beauty bringing a warmth to him..he hid how it effected him for concern it would scare her even further...so he just inclined him head in acknowledgement and then took a look at her leg. When he reached her calf she screamed out and looked like she was about to pass out but she held on staring at what he was doing..watching him very closely. He very carefully eased her skirt up just a little exposing the leg that was hurt..seeing more bruises and cuts that looked old. He didnt act like he saw them ..but on the inside he started seething in anger at the abuse that was very evident...and focused on looking at her broken leg .Sighing he turned to the child and calmly spoke.

"Vakita..I need two small sticks so that i may bind this and help yur mother.. can you find them for me please?" he turned back to Amari looking into her eyes as he spoke as gently as he could. "My lady Amari..im going to try and brace this so i can move you and get you to a healer which lies in a village not far off from here." he looked around as he talked. "Can you tell me what happened..how ya got injured?" she sat there looking at him for few moments like she was deciding on what to do..then sighing she spoke quietly.

"We were traveling and got attacked by a orc this morning..he got my leg with his club before i killed him..we walked this far before i had to stop..heard more orcs coming and had her run for it." Vakita came back carrying several sticks of different sizes. Dwalin looked at them choosing the two better suited to the task. He torn pieces of his shirt into four strips and placing the sticks against her leg he bound them with the pieces of cloth to the leg.As he cinched them to her she screamed loudly and this time she blacked out. Dwalin heard the child whimper as she took Amaris hand.

"Its alright lassie..she will be fine..we just need to get her to the healer..alright?" the little girl nodded her head wiping a small tear with the back of her hand. Dwalin tenderly scooped the unconscous woman up into his arms and turned around heading for his horse when her soft voice reached his ears."Kita..call me Kita please master dwarf." He looked behind him at her.

"Alright..Kita it is then..call me Dwalin. Can you guide me horse? We will have to walk aways to get to the village and ive got to carry yur mother ." She quickly shook her head yes then gathered the reigns as she followed him.

Amari slowly woke up finding herself being craddled in Dwalins arms as he walked thru the dense forest..looking down when he felt her stir ."Its ok lass..yur going to be safe. Taking ya to the healer over in the next village..we will get ya patched up in no time."He smiled down while his gruff voice soothed her worry. They traveled for some time before they stopped to rest for a bit..while he shared out his food his thoughts kept running over what he had seen earlier..the bruises and scars that he could see and knowing there was more that he didnt see.

Where was her husband? Surely she had one..she had a child and another on the way..so where was he? And who did this to her? He cleared his throat before speaking, seeing a look of startelement in her eyes.

"So wheres yur husband lass?" Inside he cringed..smooth..loads of tact there..he waited for her to say something.

"He died..." she tried to say but Kitas voice interupted her before she finished.

"Long time ago...and you know what Dwalin..huh..you know what..? " she looked at him with a sweet smile ignoring her mothers hushing of her. "He was a mean man" Amari shrieked at Kita to hush..but she still kept on. " He hurt momma a..." Dwalin held up his finger and she stopped talking as she got a bit scared..until he smiled kindly at her.

"Kita..yur momma has been talking to ya..ya should listen to her and not ignore her." He tapped her nose as he smiled at her , then turned his attention to the woman. Amari cast her eyes down to the ground as her face went red from mortification as Dwalin went back to eating letting it go for a time. Shortly they were traveling again and this time she was sitting on the horse as he held the reigns walking .

Amari saw him glancing at her periodicaly knowing he was still waiting for her to tell him. How could you tell someone the hell you had gone thru for 22 years..especially a stranger? Something in her was telling her she could trust him but she was afraid to open again. She was afraid if she opened up and told him he would look at her in disgust ,leaving them here..but he did save them...she owed him some kind of explanation...soon.

Evening was falling and they still had more miles to cover before they got to the village, so they decided to make camp that night. Dwalin found a small cave to give them shelter that night, checking for any inhabitants..finding none..he helped Amari and Kita down then started the fire so they could get food going ,while he finished setting up their camp.

Amari sighed as she knew the time had come to answer his unspoken questions. She looked over at her daughter who had fallen asleep close by the back of the cave right after dinner and then over at Dwalin who just returned with a bowl of cold water he had fetched from the stream that was nearby. He set the bowl down by her and began unwrapping her leg so he could bath it in the cool water with the rag to help bring down the swelling...she gritted her teeth hoping to not black out this time..then let out breath of relief as he gently placed the cold rag on it.

"How long till we reach the village?" relaxing as the cloth helped sooth her pain a little.

"A few days..at this rate maybe three." he watched her as her eyes closed for a moment as she groaned over how long it would take. Dwalin chuckeled at her and she looked at him as a blush stole across her cheeks then she glanced away quickly...sighing.

"I..I..guess you have questions?" she stammered...seeing his nod she continued."Well..my husband..as you heard is gone. He died five months ago..before he found out i was with child." Dwalin just stared at her waiting and noticing as she became even more nervous . guess you noticed the bruises too?" ..yes..i did.." He..we.. my.." She kept faultering as she tried to figure out how to tell him. As she sat there pondering his hands gently took hers providing comfort as she began.

"It began 22 years ago. My family was poor..barely making it by when one day this man came by asking my parents to marry me. They AGREED because they figured he could provide a better life for me even though it wasnt a love match..it had to be better than living in poverty...and I was only 58..still had a long life before me." she paused for a moment before going on..here was when things went bad. " Shortly after we were married he began to get angry over the smallest things. It started with just yelling..then punching the wals or breaking furniture..which he claimed was all my fault for angering him so much. I went to his parents to ask what to do and...." tears began to burn her eyes as she tried to hold them back. " they said it was my fault because obviously i wasnt being a proper wife to him and they told him. Thats when the hitting started. He would strike me for the smallest reasons ..i kept Kita away from his temper and focused on me mostly. Finally he decided to kill me..almost did too. One night he came at me with a knife..kept striking me with it while screaming how i was useless. Kita heard my screams and she came in ..trying to get him away from me..he struck her hard into the wall." Her shoulders began to shake hard as the tears spilled down her cheeks over the memory of that night. How she watched her sweet baby girl bleeding onto the floor from the cuts she got from the glass that broke when she hit the glass picture frame that hung on the wall. How she just laid there unmoving..she thought he killed her.

Dwalin saw her shaking and he couldnt stand seeing her tears.. he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. The moment he touched her she fell into his arms crying and his arms wrapped around her holding her tight to his chest ..whispering soothing words ."Its okay lass..you both are safe now...I promise..as long as im here no harm shall fall either you...ill PROTECT you from now on." Eventually her shaking stopped and along with the tears." Ah lass..what happened ?"

"I saw him going for her with the knife and i couldnt let him hurt her anymore..i threw myself at him and we fell to the ground...on..on..the knife" her head hung in shame. " I realized he was dead and i knew i had to get us out of there..so i took her to my parents ..found out they passed away a while back..starvation. We had no where else to go so weve been wandering around..found out SOON after i was with child...thats the end of it ." she couldnt look him in the eyes ..afraid to see disgust in his eyes. Dwalin placed his finger under her chin raising her face up to look into her golden eyes that were entrancing him as he spoke in his rough voice.

"As I said ..I'm here for you and Kita..whenever you need me..I'm here." She saw no disgust..just truth in his eyes and she knew he would PROTECT them till the end. He quickly turned his head away clearing his throat as a blush crept up his neck and along his cheeks being hidden mostly by the beard. "Well..I think its time we retire for the night..long day ahead for us tomorrow." He quickly rebound her leg again and helped her settle down comfortably near the fire close to the back of cave next to Kita. He went around to the other side of the fire near the front of the cave laying down with his axe in one hand and his sword close to the other so he could protect them if something should come upon them in the night...as he was about to drift off he heard her softly say.."Goodnight..Dwalin and thank you."


	2. healing

southern Rhudaur..close to The Angle

It had been a few days since Dwalin saved Amari and Kita from the orcs and they were finally making it out of the forest that laid on the southern edge of The Great East Road, heading for the nearest village in the region of The Angle. These few villages located here were inhabited by Dunedains and rangers of the north..humans..but they at least had healers that could help Amari's leg. Dwalin wasnt sure what he was going to do when they reached this village..he should leave them there so they could rebuild thier life over, but the thought left a very bad taste in his mouth and a heaviness in his stomach. For some reason he wanted them to continue on with him to his HOME and possibly stay...forever ...a small voice whispered in his mind making him shake his head. After all she had been through how could he ask that of her.. how could she trust another man again...especially a stranger... but thats what he wished for. As it became close to evening, when they had to stop for one last time before reaching the village, Dwalin looked around for a good spot to camp..finding only a clearing ..and he started to get a fire going and setting up the camp.

Amari and Kita were just spooning out the stew into bowls when they heard a sound ..rustling of bushes..and her heart began to pound in fear. Dwalin stood up with his axe and sword at the ready to battle whatever was there and Amari quickly grabbed her dagger while Kita readied her bow.

"Show yurself now or face me wrath!" Dwalins growl was feirce and chilling...but not to the women who knew they were safe. "Come on STEP out unless yur a coward." a voice that calmly spoke to them.

" Be not afraid..i mean you no harm." A man stepped out from the bushes..human..holding his hands up in a gesture of meaning no harm . He had dark hair that reached his shoulders..his clothes were grey in color with a green long coat over it and a darker green cloak that was held by a six pointed cloak clasp together over that. "Im just a traveler ..like yourself wishing to warm myself by your fire. " he stepped far enough into the light for them to see but not close enough to alarm and waited to see what would happen. It was Dwalin who first recognized the man..or at least what he was.. and he lowered his weapons while signaling for Amari and Kita to do the same.

"Yur a ranger from these parts i guess." The man nodded as he lowered his hands to his side.

"Im called Thorn... master dwarf." he bowed a little at the waist with his hand over his heart in respect to them."May i please warm myself by your fire..if only for a bit." Dwalin looked over to Amari and seeing her acceptance he motioned with his head to Thorn ..as he went to her side sitting closer , not sheathing his weapons but keeping them close at hand.

"Im Dwalin...this is Amari and Kita" Thorn inclined his head towards each.Amari spoke to him while glancing at Dwalin .. " would you like to JOIN us in our meal Mr. Thorn?" She saw Dwalins approval out of the corner of her eye and felt warmed by it.

"Thank you lady.. i am truly hungery and the food smells wonderful." she spooned everyone a bowl and they all ate the meal .During the meal she noticed hte rangers eyes would glance her way briefly then back down to his food...until finally he spoke. "I cant help noticing that you are injured..might i be of assitance in PAYMENT of your hospitality?" Amari looked to Dwalin to see what he thought as he turned to her.

"You wont find better help out here in the wilds ..rangers are well known for thier abilities in these matters..but its up to you." seeing her give the go ahead Thorn went over to her side as she delicately moved her skirt up enough so he could see her leg better. Knowing he could see the scars ..but ignoring them he lightly examined her calf..then reaching into his pouch at his side he pulled out some herbs. Seeing the curious look on her face he kindly smiled at her...Athelas , kingsfoil.. then placed the herbs onto her leg and rewrapping it back up. He moved back to his spot across the way as she felt a slight tingle in her leg. He asked how it happened and she gave him the edited version of the fight with the orcs.

"So whats dwarves doing in these parts of Rhudour?" his eyes settled on Dwalin knowing he would be the one to answer.

"Im traveling back HOME from the Iron Hills after visiting some kin and im escorting these two lasses to the next village to see the healer. You?"  
"Ive been TRACKING some orcs that are roaming in these parts when i saw your fire." Dwalin knew this to be truth for these parts and he nodded in consent over this.

"Aye..so ive been told." He sat for a moment in contemplation then looking back at the man he stated what was on all thier minds. "Your welcome to stay here for the night..there is safety in NUMBERS." seeing the surprise on the Thorns face made him chuckle for moment.

"Thank you again master dwarf..i do appreciate that and i AGREE with your assessment." they watched Thorn getting himself settled down in a good spot for the evening. He layied his bow down within easy reach and noticed Kitas eyes looking at it . "I see you have a bow... any good with it?" Seeing her shy assent made him smile. "I didnt think dwarves used bows? " seeing her lower her head he was about to apologie when her voice cut him off.

"I taught meself..so i could hunt if needed for food and.." Dwalin reached over and ruffled her hair cutting off the rest of her words.

"Aye and a good little hunter you are lass." she smiled hearing the hint of pride in his voice for her abilities and no dissapproval was evident in his tone. Amari saw how Kita smiled and looked up to Dwalin and she felt her heart grow...knowing her was a man she could depend on, look up to herself...maybe..possibly... love..whispered in her mind. It shocked her for a moment but she hid it so as not to show to any of them.

Everyone began to lay down for the night but unlike anyone else Amari found she couldnt get comfortable this eve..she kept figgiting and shifting trying to find a comfortable POSITION..not finding a one. Suddenly a hand gently rested on her shoulder as Dwalins gruff voice got her attention." Here lass..lay yur head on my shoulder. It would be more comfortable for yeh and i dont mind."looking at him and seeing him hold out his arms..she carefully eased up into his arms as he enfolded her in thier warmth. She fit perfectly there like it was where she always belonged and he gave a satified sigh as he felt her fall into peaceful sleep finally.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn painted the sky with its soft pinks and purples as night faded before it..life came awake as the suns warm light flowed over the land chasing the shadows away. Amari slowly eased into wakefulness from the most wonderful dream. She dreamt that she was in Dwalins arms being held as if he loved her safe,warm, and PROTECTED from all harm by him...sighing she laid there on the ground...that was moving..and warm...and......her eyes flew open when she realized that she wasn't on the ground but actually in Dwalins arms snuggling into his chest. A gasp snuck out of her before she stopped it..but it was too late..he was awake already. She could tell by the rumbling of his chest as he chuckeled in her ear and his arms tenderly wrapped around her tightly holding her pressed into his chest. She felt a blush stealing across her cheeks but she didn't move from where she laid..for the first time in her life she truely felt safe and she didn't want it to end. They stayed that way for short bit enjoying each others warmth and comfort. Amari's heart kept pounding fast as she lyed there in his arms and her breath was hard to catch..being there was both pure bliss and pure torture for her.

The moment was broken by a giggle and a soft laugh from the opposite side of the fire. Amari hid her face into Dwalins shirt blushing furiously while he raised his eyebrow at the offenders with a slight smile. Clearing his throat Thorn stood up tapping Kita on the shoulder to get her attention for a moment.

"Do you want a small lesson on using a bow properly little Kita? If its alright with you of course lady? " Dwalin gave him permission as the dwarfling got excited looking over at her momma. "Then come over this way miss and ill give you a few pointers." Thorn walked away with the girl following happily behind..giving Amari and Dwalin some small privacy. As SOON as they were out of sight but not earshot Dwalin reached up his hand trailing a finger lightly on Amaris blushing cheek as he smiled down at her.

"Morning..." his heart sped up as he peered into her lovely golden brown eyes and when she smiled back he felt it speed up even faster . "By Mahal..your beautiful" the words slipped out before he could stop them. He waited for her to push away or give a sign that he offended her, but she didnt do either. He saw her lips part in a soft gasp and her breathing became ragged as she gazed back at him. He slowly lowered his head towards her..moving slowly so she could move away if she choose..and brushed his lips against hers briefly. He heard and felt her soft intake of breath as he gently placed a kiss on her lips...feeling her hands grip his shirt tightly , pulling him closer to her. He didnt hesitate in giving her what she was asking for with her body and seized her mouth hungerily ..his tongue SLIPPING into her mouth when it parted in invitation as he drove his tongue deeply into hers. He could feel her body quivering in his arms and her whimpers of pleasure was driving him insane. She tasted like the soft morning rain as her tongue caressed his back...and he knew this woman was his one love as she dragged out a deep moan from him. He pulled away from her lips smiling as he heard her whimper of denial from the loss. He peered into her eyes once more seeing how they were full of desire for him and he couldnt help himself in tasting her once again. They were broken apart when the sound of Kitas squeal of joy penetrated their awareness from over where she was getting some lessons from the ranger. He looked back down at Amari seeing her blushing again. "Guess its time we left huh?" he sighed and got up from where he was at...immediately kneeling down to scoop her up into his arms and placing her into the saddle.

"Kita! Time to be off."He bellowed to get her attention and saw her running towards him giggling as she came with Thorn right behind her. Soon as she got close he swooped her up placing her right behind her mother..then turning to the man he held ou this hand to bid farewell."Thank you.I believe this is where we must part ways..if yur ever in Ered Luin..dont forget Dwalins the name."They shook hands and as he turned Thorns voice paused his STEPS.

"Mind if i TRAVEL WITH you...these parts are not safe and im also heading back to the village you going to." He inclined his head in the direction they were heading. Dwalin realized this was a good idea and grunted in approval as they began to journey that way together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the small village a group of men came out riding large horses towards them and Dwalin warily watched them getting closer readying himself for defending the two women if need be..but the words of the man in the lead stopped him in his TRACKS.

"My King Arathorn..welcome back sire. " The leader said as he dismounted and walked over to Thorn..King Arathorn. He glanced over at the dwarf who was accompaning his leige as he grasped the kings hand in welcome. He saw Arathorn look over to the dwarves ..turning to them with an abashed look on his face ..meeting the male dwarfs eyes who raised his eyebrow at him.

"I do apologize master Dwalin...I was not tryin to mislead you...I am a ranger but im also the king of these lands. " he bowed low with his hand on his chest with an apologetic look on his face. "Please accept my humble apologies sir and allow me to welcome you into my HOME for the evening. Ill even have my personal healer take a look at the lady ." he stood waiting for a reply from him..but it was Amari who answered him as she placed her hand on Dwalins shoulder.

"Please Dwalin? My leg is hurting horribly..i think i do need more help.. please lets accept his hospitality for tonight?" her eyes pleaded with his and sighing he accepted ..for her. ..he still didnt like the feeling he was tricked by this man..but for her sake he took him up on his OFFER. Arathorn smiled kindly and gestured for his man to lead the way to his home. When they got closer , Amari saw a large stone keep before them with a elegantly beautiful young woman in a soft blue dress walking down the stairs holding a small baby in her arms to greet them. Her blond braided hair trailed down her left shoulder and her eyes were a stunning blue that sparkeled in joy upon seeing her husband back.

"My love. Welcome back home." she glided over to Arathorn kissing him on the cheek and handing over the baby who had the sweetest dark curls framing his chubby little face. He cooed and gurgled in joy as Arathorn held him close and wrapping the other arm around the womans waist. "Did your hunt go well?"

"it did." he then turned to the dwarves with a smile on his face as he introduced them all."This is master Dwalin, lady Amari and her daughter Kita...This my friends is my most lovely wife Gilraen and my son Aragorn II..future king of these lands. "They each bowed to her in respect." Please love can you get a room ready for them. They will be staying the night and lady Amari here needs the services of the healer. "

"Of course." kissing him and going back into the keep to prepare for their visitors.

Dwalin carefully helped Amari down off the horse and held her in his arms close to him as two young boys came over to them..one taking the horse and leading him away to the stables and the other gestering for them to follow.

"Ill leave you too get settled and cleaned up for dinner tonight and here is where i shall take my leave until then."With that he turned and went into the keep also leaving them to make thier way to thier room being guided by the young boy.

Dwalin had just gotten Amari settled on the bed when a elderly man knocked on the door and let himself in to the room followed by Queen Gilraen. "Pardon master Dwalin..this here is the healer that you requested for the lady." the healer inclined his head at them as he approached the bed that held a pregnant dwarrowdam on .He took a look at the leg ..administering the same herbs that Arathorn had done last night then rebound it again.

"it looks good..been taken good care of ..not much i can do other than whats already done..except give you medicine for the pain..but.." he paused as he looked at Amaris swollen stomach." With you being with child lady..i do not feel they would be safe for the child and possibly hurt the baby." A shadow of fear entered into Amaris eyes at the possibility of any harm befalling her child and her hands went to her unborn babe which didnt go unnoticed by the healer." My lady do not fear..no harm shall befall any of you while here."he gave her an kindly smile easing the fear." May I examine you and check on the child also?" Amari gave him the go ahead and he shooed everyone out to give her privacy. Dwalin wasn't happy leaving her but he knew he couldn't stay..it wouldn't be proper..so when the healer came out he found the dwarf pacing the floor agitated and the healer couldn't help smiling at him. Upon seeing the healer Dwalin rushed over to him "well? They all right or what?" Growling at the man who smiled while raising his hands up.

"She and the child are both fine ..and they seem in great health for all the damage thats been done to her. I know not how she came by them but she's a tough one to endure whats happened to her causing those wounds." He looked pointedly at Dwalin..hoping he wasn't the source..but that thought was dispelled immediately when he saw the shock and anger enter his eyes.

"How bad are the wounds?" He growled low trying to control his rage of a dead man and the atrocities he committed to his one love. The healer bowed his head knowing what he was about to say could push this man over the edge but knowing he needed to know.

"Well master dwarf..there are many slashes across her abdomen some small..some deep..but looks like all made by a knife. How she survived and able to carry this child is a miracle." He shook his head and continued." She also has some old burn marks..looks like made by fire iron being dragged across her skin. As I said its a miracle. Well good day master dwarf. Take care of her..she's been through more than is right for a woman." He turned away and left Dwalin to deal with the knowledge.

Dwalin stood there in the hallway breathing hard trying to bring his outrage under control before he went in..she didn't need to see that..she saw enough of that to last a lifetime. After few moments he finally got the rage quelled and he went in to see her lying on the bed smiling at him as he entered..which he quickly returned easily. He went over to her other side, opposite from Kita who sat next to her, sitting down next to her as he took her small hand into his large one..noticing for the first time how delicate she was compared to him.

"The healer told me you both are fine and healthy." He said while turning her hand over in his bringing it up to place a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist leaving a warm tingle behind..causing a blush to flow across her cheeks, leaving her almost breathless. He stared into her eyes quietly laughing , knowing what his touch was doing to her. She on the other hand had never felt this before..at least not before he came along. Never did her husband cause her to feel such an intoxication of feelings that washed over her at his very touch. Each time Skotik touched her he left her feeling sick to her stomach and feeling filthy all over..his hands that roughly pawed at her then hit her when she didnt perform exactly the way he wanted her to. Dwalin was his opposite in every way...his touch warmed her through making her want more..each kiss made her wish for another then another again...everything about him made her wish he was hers for all time. She knew that wasn't possible...how could any man want her..she was to damaged...especially for someone as honorable and good like him.

She realized he had asked her something while she was off daydreaming and she didn't hear what he said.

"Hmmm. I'm SORRY ..I must of been gathering wool or something. What did you say?" He just snorted and smiled as he repeated himself.

"I asked what else did he say..like how long you needed to rest or anything else?" He reached over and moved a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke..seeing her blush intensify further..he smiled tenderly at the sight.

"Uhh..I..I think he said I just needed to rest for a few days before I could travel again and keep putting kingsfoil on it twice a day for bit." Her eyes lowered as she was about to speak,but Dwalin at that moment leaned down brushing his lips across hers in a whisper of a kiss..breaking her TRAIN of thought. She tried to speak again but he leaned down and kissed her once more but with more pressure this time and a soft groan emerged from his throat before he sat up looking down at her.

"Rest for awhile..dinner will COME SOON enough lass and it has been a long trek for us. I'm in need of a bath before then." He waited for her to nod before he got up going to get cleaned up..hearing her sigh as he was shutting the door he laughed quietly so she wouldn't hear.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was full of laughter and quit a ruckus..men roared in laughter as they gestured with forks ..ale poured in vast amounts..and everyone was just being merry. Even little Aragorn was squealing in delight as he bounced in Amari's arms. She couldn't believe that Gilraen had asked if she wanted to hold the princeling and of course she said yes..he was such a sweet and beautiful baby..she couldn't help smiling as he gurgled and cooed up at her waving his chubby fingers trying to grasp her hair which after awhile Gilraen took the baby away putting him to bed..taking her leave also.

The evening progressed well into the night..Dwalin looked over seeing Amari's eyes drooping in exhaustion in her seat next to him. He looked over to Arathorn catching his eye and motioned they were RETIRING for the night. He stood up reaching over and carefully picked up Amari from her seat,gently nudging Kita who had fallen asleep in her chair, awake as the three of them quietly left the dining hall for their room. Kita opened the door for Dwalin who carried a sleeping Amari to the bed where he eased her down , covering her with the thick blanket after taking her shoes off. As Kita climbed into the oversized bed with her momma Dwalin made up his sleeping blankets on the floor in between them and the door..always on guard...axe and sword in reach he fell asleep.

†**********************************************************************************************†

The sounds of the village woke Dwalin from his slumber on the floor...sitting up he saw Kita come bouncing out of the bathing ROOM all bright eyed and energetic. Looking over he saw Amari still asleep so he held up a finger to his lips to keep her quiet which she sighed but did as he asked.

"Dwalin..."she whispered and he gave her a look" I wanna play..canna I go play please..other children are? Please please?"she begged while giving him PUPPY dog eyes and somehow managed to make her lip quiver pathetically at him...he couldn't resist the look and let her.

"So long as yur not gone long.. YOUR momma will worry..and don't get inta trouble lassie." She jumped up in excitement and ran off down the halls. Dwalin shook his head realizing he was soft on the child and was in big trouble in refusing her when she gave him those eyes. Hearing a sound from the bed he looked over and saw Amari whimpering in her sleep..having a nightmare.

{Skotik was standing over her again..holding a fire iron in his hand that glowed red from the heat of the fireplace where he had removed it from. He was cackeling as he looked down on her cowering form that was trying to INCH AWAY from what he was about to do to her...again.

"Ahh...little poppett..trying to get away and GO BACK to him? "He sneered at her." He don't want you. He's disgusted by you...look at you..scarred up like a monster...what man wants anothers discardes...that's all you are..my discard..now its time to clean up and take out the trash you * rukhs shirumundu caragu*( beardless orc dung)." He laughed chillingly as he began to advance on her.}

Dwalin went over to her as she tossed her head back and forth from the horrid dream. Sitting on the bed he placed his hand on her shoulder gently shaking it..trying to wake her up." Amari....wake up lass...come on..its just a nightmare." Her whimpers were turning into tortured cries, tears were falling down her face. He quickly gathered her into his arms "Amari..you gotta wake up love..its not real..it can't harm you...Amari" he said her name more forcefully finally jarring her out of the nightmare. Upon seeing his face filled with concern she collapsed against him crying hard..clutching him tightly...needing his comfort desperately. Dwalin enveloped her shaking body in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh..its alright...its over ...yur safe now" he kissed her temples and held her tighter to him, eventually her crying eased off and only the occasional hiccup could be heard from her." Want to tell me lass?" She shook her head." Come on...maybe if yah talk about it ,it will go away. I wanna take YOUR pain away ..please."he about let it go when he heard her voice softly speak.

"It was Skotik...he was hurting me and saying I'm.....worthless." her voice choked out the last word on a sob that tore his heart up. She kept thinking maybe he was right..maybe she was not worth love...she could feel Dwalin stiffen by her side...see even he realizes it now. She tried to push herself away from him but his arms held tighter and his gruff voice was laced with his pain seeing her so tortured and knowing he could destroy that demon Skotik for her again.

"Don't ever say your worthless again. You have more worth in your finger than that vile beast has all over or can dream of...especially to me" he tilted her face up from where she was crying in his chest and swiftly placed a kiss on her tear stained face that was replaced with a look of shock." Especially to me..my love" he leaned his head back down again this time claiming her lips for his own. Feeling her gasp of surprise his tongue darted in between her lips , savoring the taste of her mouth...a taste that belong only to her designed to drive him over the edge if he wasnt careful.

As his tongue rolled across hers , her mind shut down being overwhelmed by his taste , by the feel of his tongue gliding along hers, his hands that held her close to his chest where she could feel his heart pounding out the same tempo as hers was. Her arms slide up his chest and around his neck with her hands tangeling into his hair..feeling him groan into her mouth that vibrated down into his chest . She felt a heaviness pooling low in her body and a shiver run through her as she arched into his arms demanding more of his touch.They had to pull away for they both needed air and he knew if he kept this up he would have her on her back claiming her fully as his own..he didnt want to move to fast with her, scaring her away. He tenderly placed his head against hers breathing hard when he felt her shoulders shaking ... peering down to her face he saw tears falling from her eyes. Worried that he did something so wrong he pulled away even more to look at her.

"Amralime ( my love) whats wrong. Ah lass..Gajut men (forgive me) please..i went to fast...please dont cry...Men lananubukhs menu ( i love you). I wouldnt hurt you for anything in this world." he brought her agiainst his chest praying she wouldnt hate him for pushing so hard when he knew she was so deeply wounded ALREADY.

"Its not you...its me" she sobbed into his chest. "Im not good enough for you. YOUR sweet, so good, and just so wonderful...How can you want me ever. Im too damaged " her head fell to her chest as she cried harder in despair that she was about to lose him forever. She felt him pull away from her..thinking this was it, he was leaving her now...but was surprised as she felt his hands on both side of her face raising it up to look into his eyes. His eyes peering deeply into hers , his thumbs caressing her cheeks, she heard a sigh torn from him that seemed pained as he spoke.

"No love..it is I who isnt good enough for you. Yur the most perfect woman I have ever met. Yur beyond anything I could ever dream of. Yur my heart... my angel...my one true love. The one Mahal has created for me and I for you. I do want you now and forever...I..I..I." he stuttered for a moment before he stood up off the bed then kneeling by her side and taking her small hand into his , he looked into her eyes as he spoke the very words that she longed to hear from him and yet never dared to hope for." Will you..Amari..allow me to court you and prove how much i wish for you to become my wife ? "kneeling there before her watching and waiting for the shock to leave her face. His patience was REWARDED as her face lit with pleasure and she threw herself into his embrace crying tears of joy, kissing his face, "Yes! Oh Yes..I will... Men lananubukhs menu Dwalin. " hearing her return his feeling overwhelmed him and picking her up he twirled her around before they fell onto the bed with him cradeling her tenderly in his arms as he kissed her lovingly.

The door flew OPEN while they were kissing to let in a red faced dwarfling who came to a halt seeing her mother kissing Dwalin...she was about to back out when she heard Dwalins sigh.Afraid of being in trouble for barging in her feet started to back up slowly as he turned to face her. She paused seeing a look of not irration or anger there but a look of amusement and ..was he blushing??.   
" Hello Kita. I see your back .Did you have fun with the other children?"He asked her as he adjusted Amari better in his lap, not wanting to let her go or reveal what her kisses had done to him. Kita nodded her head and just stood there in confusion..not knowing what to do next. Seeing the childs fear and uncertainty , he smiled as he held out his hand towards her, inviting her to come to him."Its alright Kita..you can come here. Theres room for you in these arms too. " she heasitantly came closer after she saw her mommas smile and nod of head. Still a little afraid she came closer and Dwalin slowly pulled her into his arms..not wanting to scare her. "Kita..i have a very serious and important question for ya." she leaned away to look up at him nervously as she gave him her full attention. " I wish to court yur momma and marry her soon. I love her very much and want to have you both as a part of my family. I promise i will always watch over and protect you both from harm with my very life. I promise i will love her forever and love you as my daughter forever. I promise to provide you both with a HOME that you will always feel safe in for all time. I ask you ..Kita ..for yur blessing?" her stunned expression was quickly replaced by a joyous one as she squealed in happiness throwing her arms around his neck.

Amari felt such happiness seeing her daughters joy at Dwalin that tears formed in her eyes again..she tried to hide them but they saw anyways. "Momma? Why you crying? You okay momma?" Amari reached out touching her face while smiling at her.

"Im perfect miz berch ( my daughter) . YOUR momma is just too happy right now that i cant contain it." she laughed lightly. Kita looked over to Dwalin suddenly with a serious look.

"Am I going to be Leibz berch ( your daughter) too?" He smiled and nodded.. if you want.. " what about the baby in momma...will they become yours also?" He placed his hands onto Amaris swollen stomach looking into her eyes as he answered ... Yes..i wish that very much. Kita stood taller as she mimiced Dwalins serious tone and expression that they both had seen on him as she spoke. "Then ..Yes sir.. I give my blessing to you... kahgam." she couldnt contain herself as she practically sang out that last word in joy.Dwalin pulled her back into his and Amaris arms as he vowed in her ear. "Im going to love you both with all my heart as you both deserve to be..cherished and loved for always ." his voice left no doubt that he would do otherwise.

A/N: yes the baby is Aragorn[strider] future king of gondor as a baby..before his father died when he was 2 and his mother took him to Rivendell to be raised.


	3. welcome

Great East Road - outside of Bree( 6 days passed)

******************************************************************

The skies were darkening as a storm approached from the west heading towards Bree that laid along the great east road while in Bree shopkeepers were quickly closing their shops trying to get HOME to their families before the storm hit. You could feel the chilling oncoming wind blow along the streets dragging the rain filled gloomy darkness behind it. Right as the rain began to fall the Bree inhabitants had made it into shelters from its wet chill and the streets became quiet except for the sounds of the pouring rain on the ground. There was a brief scream breaking the silence as a woman doubled over in pain clutching her abdomen while her companions tried to get her off the street before she came to any harm.

{ several hours earlier}

Amari woke up earlier this morning feeling achy all over..especially in her lower back..she didn't say anything to anyone because she did not want them to worry. They were going to push and make Bree by this evening so a warm bed was awaiting her and not the cold hard ground..she would feel better in the morning. It had been 4 & half days since they had left King Arathorns HOME and continued their journey towards Ered Luin..Dwalins home...and now they were better provisioned. They had stayed for two days at Arathorns keep resting and allowing Amaris leg to heal before they decided to leave. In that time they found out that Amari was nearly 8 months along..further than she realized because of she hadnt paid much attention to what was going on with her body . It seems when your trying to avoid a certain person the best you could you end up missing some key details. They also while there discovered something else they werent expecting..friends. So it was Arathorn and Gilraen that had insisted that their new found friends take two extra horses with them..maybe the beasts would serve them better than they did their former masters who had perished from an orc raid..and some supplies with the promise of one day visiting again.

As the day progressed Amaris back wasn't feeling any better and her legs were starting to cramp slightly...it wasn't until she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen did she realize what was happening. She was going into labor.

"Dwalin...how long till we reach Bree?" she tried to keep the pain and terror out of her voice..remaining as calm as possible.

"Roughly a few hours." he didnt turn around as he answered. " Why?"

"Well..." She paused as a contraction hit ..after a moment Dwalin looked back to see why she stopped talking and saw her turning white as she gritted her teeth and swayed in the saddle.

"Amari!" fear laced his voice and he quickly turned his mount around to pull up to her side..steadying her there.Finally she regained her BALANCE and was able to look at him once more...breathing heavy.

"I think the baby is coming." Dwalins went wide with shock and then determination settled in his eyes as he smoothly moved Amari from her saddle onto his so he could move them faster..they had to reach Bree ...now. As SOON as she was situated before him he tossed Kita the reigns of Amaris horse to her and urged her to follow quick and close.

"Whats happening to momma?" her voice quivered seeing her mother in such pain.

"Shes going to have the baby really soon..we have got to hurry and get to town fast...so follow close...Were making a run." he craddeled her close to his chest trying to hold her as still as was possible while urging his mount faster.

The ride there was pure hell for both of them...she was screaming as contractions would come on suddenly and going limp in between. Seeing her like this was killing him inside .wishing there was some way he could stop it for her and yet he knew there was no way he could protect her from this. He knew the only thing he could do was get her to a safe and dry place for both of their sakes. As they finally made it to Bree it started to pour and that was when her water decided to brake...she looked at Dwalin as she felt a rush of something flowing down her legs and then an intense pain hit her almost bringing her to her knees. If it wasnt for Dwalins arms around her she would of hit the ground..but he held her up as they walked down the streets towards an inn called The Prancing Pony..hoping they would let them have a room. Finding it he had Kita take the horses to the stable which was on the side of the building as he went in and up to the keeper.

"Sir." the man looked over his bar at a couple of dwarves..one looking sick and the other seemed like he was a mean one.

"What can i help ya with master dwarf?" he spoke as he cleaned the mug he held in his hand.

"We need a room immediately and One with a fire." He barked in agitation as the keeper raised his eyebrows at him.

"Alright..alright..you dont have to get angry..I have one available now if ya want." the inn keeper hollered to some bar maid to show them to thier room just as Kita walked up to him. He looked down at her making sure she was okay then followed the woman to their room quickly . Halfway up the stairs Amari had another spasm and started to fall to the ground but Dwalins quick reflexes caught her beforw she did..sweeping her up into his arms they continued on as the maid cast worried glances his way.

********************************************************************************************************

A scream followed by a deep painful groan came from the bed as Dwalin rushed back over to a sweating Amari who was trying hard not to push the child out. Dwalin who had been pacing the floor moments ago was scared for Amari and the child..he had never witnessed a birth before and he wasnt sure if he could handle seeing her go through this again..this was it.

Where was Kita? She was supposed to be back with that confounded healer awhile ago. Loud boom of thunder echoed through the room as Dwalin held Amaris hand as she whimpered on the bed. By Mahal...how much longer can this go on and where is that burm (human). Suddenly a thought popped intoi his head and he became very worried. What if something happened to her...oh Mahal..i shouldnt have sent her out in this to get her... just as he was about to get up from next to Amari the door flew open as a soaking wet Kita ran in with a elderly woman on her heels.

"Khagam (father)! I got the healer..hows momma?" she hurried over to her mothers side taking her other hand as she looked on with fear.

"Thank Mahal your safe . I was getting worried Miz berch (my daughter)."He then turned to the woman as she knelt down at Amaris feet lifting her dress above her knees to examine the groaning dwarf.

"You can wait out in the hall master dwarf..ill take it from here."She didnt even look up as she ordered him out. After a few moments she noticed he was still there and in a brisker tone told him to leave. When Amari heard the woman ordering Dwalin out, fear crossed her face at the thought of being alone during this and she gripped his hand even tighter to her. He glanced down at her face seeing the panic in her eyes and knew what he had to do.

"No." there was steel in his tone that brooked no argument from her..she just sighed ...fine..on your head be it...and went back to tending to Amari..she didnt have time for this. She turned to the child who had retrieved her and in a authorative tone spoke to her.

"Child..i need boiling water..you can get that from the keeper below..go now" Kita ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her."Now you..since i cant get you out then ill make use of you." they reshifted Amaris body taking the pressure off of her..waiting for the water.They didnt wait long for Kita came running in with a maid carring the water behind her. The healer immediately washed her hands and went back to the shaking dwarf woman. "Now we need to get her into into the birthing POSITION...You." pointing to Dwalin." Get her onto her knees facing you.." he did quickly" Now place her arms around your neck and support her upper body...good.." as soon as Amari was there the healer hollered."Now..PUSH!." pushing with all her might she felt such pressure then just as suddenly it was gone and the scream of a baby was heard in the night.

_________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Amari was clean and resting with Kita next to the bed and Dwalin sitting behind her supporting her TIRED body as they all gazed on the most perfect creature..her newborn son. Right after he was born the healer cleaned up the child as the others cleaned everything else before handing over the baby into his awaiting parents arms. Before leaving she gave them explicit instructions..no travel for a month( it wasnt safe for mother and child)..no visiters ( he was too young to be exposed to sickness)..and finally no leaving bed for a week (let the mother heal) except for the absolute necessities...as she was shutting the door she glanced once more at them all gazing upon the new addition and she smiled ..seeing the love they shared for him.

"So what do want to name him love?" Dwalin didnt take his eyes off this precious miracle before him as he asked her this. Amari stared at her boy, seeing Dwalin reach over as the BABY WRAPPED his tiny hand around his finger...then turning to look in his eyes she softly spoke.

"How about Grawlin..after his father?" Dwalin looked at her for a moment and then pride filled his eyes .

"Thats a fine name..love..a fine name indeed." he reached over pulling Kita closer to them as he peered at her. "What you think lass..sound good to you?" She beamed as he asked her for her opinion and nodded vigourously. "Then Grawlin it is." noticing Amaris eyes drooping he carefully took the baby out of her arms so she could lay down and then he returned him to her as they all drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************************************************


	4. home

Bree~1 month

It had been a month since Grawlin was born and they still were in the town of Bree..but as of tomorrow they would finally be on their way to the Blue mountains..and soon to be HOME. Amari and Kita were cleaning and packing all their stuff up ,for the trip,from all over the room that Dwalin had rented for them at one of the inns extended stay rooms that they had hoping they didnt miss anything. It was a small room , situated a bit away from the main building, but it served its purpose for the duration of thier stay..giving them a roof over thier heads, it had aplace for them to cook meals, and a place to sleep away from all the crowds over in the inn. After Grawlins birth Dwalin went out and found a job helping out the local blacksmith so they had money to pay for the room..working hard from sun up to sun down coming back to thier room into Amaris waiting arms each day..proving that he could provide for them ..as per dwarf courting customs.

They didnt do them in the correct order but it didnt matter to either of them..they at least were following them..which for Amari was a new experience for her. Skotik didnt follow any of the courting rituals.. he didnt show he respected her, he didnt PROTECT her whatsoever, nothing...the only thing he did was braid her hair and that was only in front of her parents. He barely provided for the them..they were constantly missing meals because most of the time he drank thier money away..it was because of this that Kita and her learned how to hunt for any food they could find.

With Dwalin it was all so different...he showed he could PROTECT them and did on a regular basis on this journey...first with the orcs, then taking care of her and Kita all during this trip..and finally when she went into labor. He constantly showed he trusted her in so many ways...entrusting the money he earned everyday into her keeping ( also showing he could provide by earning the money), sleeping next to her each night ( leaving himself open to harm in his most defenseless state) and in other small meaningless ways except to her. They both even felt they had given each other the greatest gift of all..he gave them a home that was safe for her to raise her children up in and she gave him a son..maybe not of his blood,but he didnt care about that..to carry on his name sake and to pass on his knowledge to. Dwalin even made it known that Kita and Amari were his by braiding both of thier hairs and placing his own personal bead design in them..even now Amari could see the glint of silver in Kitas hair..it was a lovely piece that had interconnected rings design on it that swung about on her front braid...Amaris was made of gold but held the same design.The only thing left was to meet his family ..which was the only thing that scared her..and then they could marry , becoming one permantly.

As she was thinking about him she heard the stomping of his boots as he cleared them of debris before entering thier abode...smiling at the lovely sight that greeted him. Amari making her way to him with her welcoming arms awaiting to embrace him as she did everyday..Kita holding Grawlin in her arms smiling happily and shouting out " Welcome home daddy!" ..the best sight and sound to ever greet him each evening...and it was all his..his family.

As he ENTERED he enfolded Amari into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips for a moment before releasing her to hold out his arms for Kita who instantly went to him for a big hug.He stood there in the doorway with one arm holding his one love and the other holding his family to him ..feeling his heart swell with the love he hadnt realized was missing from his life till they came along.

"Welcome HOME amralime." Amari hugged him then turned around going back to finishing dinner that was almost ready.

*******************************************************************************************************

2 months pass..outside of Thorins gate

It was late afternoon in Ered Luin, the sun was slowly making its way down over towards the western horizon , getting ready to set and allow the stars to make their way out into the soon dark sky. There was a soft breeze blowing making the leaves on the ground swirl into a slow dance across the path that lead down to the homes that dotted the landscape of Thorins Halls. Dwarven children were running around playing for the last time before they were called in for dinner...the older dwarves were seen making thier way back HOME from working all day. The smells of dinners cooking over the fires were abundant in the air...as a small group made thier way down the path towards a HOME in the distance within the Halls land.

"Kita..calm down please." Amari chastised Kita who was bouncing around on the seat of the small cart they had purchased for this trip back in Bree. The girl just wouldnt stay still in her excitement and was giggling at the sight of the place she was about to call HOME asDwalin looked behind him where they were riding and smiled at the childs delight.

"I cant say i blame her ...i too am happy to be HOME myself." he heard her sigh and chuckeled." Its not much farther love. We will be there in the hour." They were making a stop at the Durins home for the evening and in the morning they would finally be home. He knew Dis..his best friends sister would welcome them and he wanted them to meet Amari, Kita, and his son Grawlin. They were his only family in this area now and he was hoping they would help his family get settled in the area.  
SHORTLYas the sun was setting they rode up to a nice large stone cottage home with red shutters and a red door that opened to reveal a dark haired dwarfling coming down the walkway towards them.

"Dwalin!" the young man said as he came up to him."Welcome back.." He glanced over to the cart with the women sitting in it looking nervous.

"Kili lad. How you doing?" Dwalin dismounted and clasped his hand in greeting.

"Good sir...i take it YOUR stopping for some of mothers stew?" Kili smirked at the older dwarf.

"Of course me boy..I never pass up Dis stew." Dwalin chuckeled and recieved a laugh from Kili who glanced back at the women again.Dwalin noticed and growled a little at him."Can ya let yur momma know while i help them down please." Kili nodded his head and walked back inside. As Dwalin was helping Amari down they heard a shriek from inside and suddenly there was a lovely dwarven woman coming OUTSIDE smiling .

"Dwalin..glad your back." she grabbed him up in a hug then turning to the beautiful dark haired woman she held out her hand."welcome..Im Dis and you are?" her smile put Amari at ease as she took the hand being OFFERED as Dwalin smiled .

"This is Amari..my love." Dis went wide eyed and then just as csuddenly she grabbed Amari into the biggest hug she had ever known. " And Dis..this is Kita and Grawlin..my daughter ..and my son " Kili who was by the door drinking something sputtered at this announcement while shock crossed Dis face as her mouth fell open.Finally she got herself under CONTROL and turning to them all.

"Well welcome..come in..come in. You must be tired after such a long trip."She looked at Dwalin as she ushered them all in..giving him a look of you got some explaining to do mr..."Thorin will be HOME shortly..him and Fili are over at the smithys shop helping out again."

***************************************************************************************************

Darkness fell as the Durin HOME was setting the table for dinner when there was the sound of two male voices coming up the walkway..banging their boots before entering the home. Amari was sitting in the living room area feeding Grawlin as Dwalin gazed on the babe suckeling at his mommas breast in contentment...he never got tired of watching such a beautiful scene before him. His attention was diverted when he heard Thorin and Fili coming home and he moved to the front door to greet them before they disturbed the baby, but Kili beat him to it as he shushed them as they entered..earning raised eyebrows.

"The baby is feeding" Kili smiled at thier expressions of ~ baby? What baby~ before he answered Dwalin stepped out from the living area.

"My son." Thorins smiled at the sight of him but as soon as he heard those words the look of utter surprise made Dwalin laugh." Hello Thorin. We're back home now as you see." Dwalin stood there letting him absorb his words for a moment and once seeing him come back to his senses he inclined his head towards Amari who was now burping the little one. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Fili whispering to Kili and he just shrugged at whatever was said.

Thorin cleared his throat as he approached the small dwarf woman who was holding a baby in her arms..upon hearing him she looked up and gave a uncertain smile at him as he approached.Thorin noticed the look in her eyes as he entered the room with Dwalin going over to stand beside her.

"Thorin..may i introduce Amari, Kita, and Grawlin. Love this is my cousin and best friend Thorin." He inclined his head in greeting at them as Dis voice rang out from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

***************************************************************************************************************

It was late in the evening after dinner as everyone gathered in the living area to relax and have a talk..that was really needed it seemed. Kita had gone to bed taking Grawlin with her after he had tried to eat thorins hair ..causing laughter around at a disgrunteled Thorin whos braid was dripping with baby drool. Finally it came time for the dreaded talk and as her and Dwalin told thier tale everyone listened intently and quietly..just letting them finish with the tale. Thorin sat back thinking on what was said in his chair as Dis left for the kitchen..so no one could see her tears..Fili and Kili had excused themselves to go outside..secretly to rage. The three of them sat in silence for awhile before Thorins gruff voice broke it.

"Amari...I apologize for the way you have been treated in the past. No dwarf should have had to go through what you and Kita have..if your parents had come here it wouldnt have happened. We take care of our own..and we protect our women..one of dwarves greatest treasures. I offer you and your children a place among us and if you choose you do not have to marry Dwalin to be a part of this clan."he saw Dwalin bristling atb his words..then quieted down as Thorin raised his hand for a moment to stop him..let him finish. " You will be protected and cared for by my people..its your choice." he sat there watching her..testing her to see if she was truly worthy of his cousins love.

"I thank you for the offer but..." she turned to Dwalin looking into his intense brown eyes ." but i truly do love Dwalin and would be honored to be his wife..please" she saw his eyes filling with love at her words as he gathered her into his arms.

"The honor would be mine..my sanyasith (perfect wife)" he kissed her tenderly as she melted into him and the kiss. They were interupted by a low chuckle from Thorin who was watching them with approval in his eyes and smile.

"Well i guess its settled then. Welcome to the family and the clan cousin." He held out his hand to them both as they rose taking them..then he clasped them together within his own. "In a months time we shall have the wedding and i will give you both my blessing."

Amari gazed into the eyes of the man who was soon to become her husband as love and happiness filled her beyond what she had ever known . She knew they had finally come home..where they belonged.


End file.
